Xylose is currently produce at temperatures over 130.degree. C. and elevated pressure, making the production process relatively expensive.
Delignification of lignocellulosic materials typically is accomplished using sulfur-containing materials or gases at high temperature and pressure. Bleaching of cellulose typically takes place in multi-stage processes utilizing ozone, oxygen, and harsh oxidizers at above atmospheric pressures. Cellulose production is thus expensive as well. There is thus a great need for an economic process utilizing agricultural waste materials to create xylose and cellulose (e.g., high crude fiber), at atmospheric pressures and temperatures below 100.degree. C.